UnZipped
by Ififall
Summary: UFC Fanfiction. After McGregor, Nate Diaz supports Rory in the Lead up to his Fight with Wonder-Boy. But after his Boyfriend gets the Biggest Pay-Day of his Career, Rory MacDonald takes a Stand...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Strong Language. Adult Scenes.

* * *

Rory was taking the "McGregor" fast track to fame. He tugged at his Tailor made suit and puffed his chest out a Little. He knew that he looked good. He decided to grow his hair out. It was now Gelled and combed with a Side Part. He had UFC Media Meetings to get to. Different Places, but mainly full of the same Questions, Such as...

" _After Wonder-Boy is a Title Shot calling?"_

 _"Are you really ready for Lawler? I mean...Really?"_

 _"When are you finally gonna face Nick Diaz?"_

* * *

Rory didn't know how to answer the last Question. After he'd faced Nate Diaz, he'd knew he'd get Questions about Nick. After his Last Radio show, Rory called it a Day. He went back to the hotel. He slid his card into the Five Star Hotel Door and stepped inside. Before he could decide on what Drink he wanted, he was slightly rocked by a Figure pushing past him.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Rory see you around" Gilbert Melendez said.

* * *

Rory smelled the fast food. He hated mess, even though Cleaner's came in Daily. He went into the Kitchen and got a Black bag from the Creme CupBoard. He began stuffing Take-out cartons into the bag, when he lost his grip on a Container. Red Sauce splattered onto his Shirt.

"Shit" Rory Muttered.

"Don't chuck that shit away. That's **my** Thai Curry" Nate Diaz said.

* * *

"I know what it is. You've had it **every Night** this Week" Rory moaned.

Rory knew that he should have paid Attention to what he was throwing away. He knew that he was frustrated about his own Situation. He wanted Nate to support him, instead of Partying every Night. Cleaners or not, Rory Still had to Tidy up for the Both of them. If any Hotel Items were Spoiled they had to be replaced...with Rory's Money.

* * *

"Rory...Like Relax, you know" Nate said. "Where's Gil?" He asked looking around.

"Melendez is Gone" Rory told him. He dunked the last Paper Cup in the bag and tied the bag up.

"Does Melendez even Like me?" Rory asked. "Because Every time he sees me..."

Rory's words got tangled by Nate's lips. Rory leaned back from the forcefulness of the kiss, but he was glad that Nate had made the first move...as always.

* * *

"I like you. Fuck **Everyone** else" Nate said leaning in for another Kiss.,

"Nate...no...That's like Kissing a Plate of Chicken Chow Mein" Rory said moving away.

"Fuck you" Nate said. Rory instantly saw Nate go to the Bath-room, where he knew that the Younger Diaz Brother was Brushing his Teeth. Rory turned on the Living room TV, looking at Chris Weidman and Champion Dominick Cruz talking about his fight.

* * *

"MacDonald VS Wonder-Boy. I've got WonderBoy all day long" Weidman said.

"That's because he's your Team-mate" Cruz said. "But Weidman I think your Right. Wonder-Boy had this Style of Karate Fighting that no-one's ever seen before in MMA. MacDonald is a Complete UFC fighter. But Wonder-Boy is on another level" Cruz said.

Neither Fighter was giving Rory a Chance in this Fight. Did the UFC want him to win? Of course not. Wonder-Boy was their Golden Boy, and it Pissed Rory off. He picked up a UFC Magazine from the Square wooden table, and threw the Magazine at the Television.

* * *

" **Dumb-asses** , not one of them has even seen me Train" Rory said.

"Hey, have you seen AXS TV channel?" Nate said, from inside their Room.

"Ummm...No" Rory said. He turned off the living room TV and went into the room that he shared with Nate. Luckily most people thought they have separate Rooms. With Nate having a Bad Boy Reputation it was no surprise when he asked for a **Double Bed**. The Bedroom floor was covered in Sponsor clothes that Nate hadn't opened yet.

* * *

There were Beer Bottles and mail on the Drawers. Rory Squinted when he saw a Small Stack of plates on the floor in a Corner. He Quickly took them to the Kitchen. The Good news was, Nate had put a New Air Freshner in his room, which from Rory's Point of view was progress.

"The Room Smell's Good" Rory said with a Nod.

"Now we know who Dana's betting on" Nate said pointing at the TV.

* * *

Rory looked at the Television and saw Nate go through the Channel's Menu Planner. On the Blue Sky Banner Rory could see that AXS TV, Sky Sports and The Fox Channel were showing Programmes about **Wonder-Boy** From Seven O'clock. Rory checked the Channels Again. There were no UFC Primetime or Count-Down shows about him coming on.

Rory had done tons more Count-Down shows than Wonder-Boy, because he'd been in the UFC years before Wonder-Boy Showed up.

"Wow. Dana's really Banking on Thompson" Rory said sitting down on the bed.

He felt Nate rub his shoulders. As Nate Diaz Pulled down his Collar and Began to kiss the back of his Neck. Rory walked down memory lane, back to the first time he argued about money with Dana White.

* * *

After his "Epic" Title Fight with Lawler at UFC 189, Rory could remember being Drowsy, swollen and in a lot of Pain. In a Five Round Fight, Lawler had given him a Broken Foot, and a Broken nose. He was going to need months to Recover. Plus he had to pay all his Trainers, and his Medical Bills.

His Parent's Money and his Sponsor money just wasn't enough. In the UFC you got Money to show up and Weigh in. And you also got Money if you won. But Rory's Cheques,...They barely Kept him above water. Lawler was Champion, so Rory guessed he was getting a well over Hundred Thousand. New Kid on the Block Sage Northcutt was getting Eighty Grand to show up, Plus another Eighty Grand to win. Northcutt had only had **Two Fights** in the UFC.

* * *

When Northcutt's Cheques got Spread around, Rory's Blood Boiled. Rory had been in the UFC for Five Years, and he was getting paid **less than** a Newbie. After the Lawler fight, he went to his Manager to get him to Negotiate with Dana. Over Six Months Later, and Dana and the UFC weren't Budging. But Neither was Rory.

Not this time,...

He didn't want to just make Double Figures anymore. Double Figures were for Amateur and TUF Fighters new to the game.

* * *

Rory swiped his hands against the Double cheeks of Nate's ass as Nate Mounted him. Rory pushed himself further up on to bed as Nate started taking off Rory's Shirt.

"You thinking about Dana?" Nate asked, as if reading his mind.

* * *

"I just wanna get paid. Not Pocket Change like always. But **real Money** " Rory said.

He rubbed Nate's shaven head as Nate Breathed and bit his nipple. Rory rubbed his Boyfriend's back as Nate bit the other one as well and Sucked the itchiness away. As he travelled down and Caressed Rory's Stomach. Rory was glad that Nate had finally gotten a Chance to shine.

"I knew you'd beat McGregor" Rory said.

"Uhhh yeah Every fucker says that **now**..." Nate said licking Rory's Belly Button.

* * *

"Oh but I really did. You were just to much for him" Rory said.

"Well Beating McGregor's ass wasn't too much for my Bank account" Nate said. "I got my fame, and my Pay-day, Cause Dana White was wrong. He thought I was a fucking Easy fight. I was out of Shape. I Just got back from Mexico, and he thought his Little Number one **Faggot** would beat my ass. You'll beat Boy Wonder, and you'll get your pay day too" Nate said.

He went back to kissing Rory's Stomach. Rory loosened his Trousers to get Nate closer to him. As he felt's Nate's mouth Around him, Rory thought about Wonder-Boy.

* * *

 **Sure Wonder-Boy was tall, Hot, and Athletic with a really cute Smile...**

* * *

But Rory Shook his Head and went back to being a Professional. Rory's Opponent Stephen "Wonder-Boy Thompson was a Literal Karate Kid. He'd been doing Karate for years. Then went into Kick-Boxing. An Injury had set him back. To Recover WonderBoy Trained in MMA. He'd been competing ever since.

Now WonderBoy was beating Top Contenders. He'd only had one loss. He'd Beaten Whittaker, Burrell and cote. But he got Noticed when he beat Ellenberger and **Former Champion** Johny Hendricks. Rory knew that WonderBoy was going be one of the toughest fights in his Career. But Rory was sure that WonderBoy would fall.

* * *

 **They all did...in the end...**

* * *

"Rory? What the fuck?" Nate asked.

Rory looked at Nate's hands, they were around Rory's dick, which was embarrasingly limp.

"Nate, I'm just stressed. Can we just make out?" Rory asked. "WonderBoy's on my mind right now"

* * *

Rory bit his lip as his dick Hardened albeit just a Little. He hoped Nate hadn't seen it, but he was wrong.

"So, I can't get you hard, but WonderBoy **Can** right?" Nate asked.

He sharply got of the bed. Rory sighed while pulling himself up.

* * *

"No...Nate it wasn't like that. All this New Money's made you paranoid. Get back in bed...with me. I'll **make it up** to you" Rory said.

"Fuck you" Nate said.

* * *

It was the last thing Rory heard before Nate slammed the door. Sure Wonder-Boy was hot. But Rory was serious about Nate Diaz.

Now all Rory MacDonald had to do was prove it...


	2. Rejection

**A/N** : Thanks to Everyone for the Reviews!

* * *

 **A/N:** Lyrics in Bold are "Let Me Go" By the Band Three Doors Down

* * *

" **One More Kiss could be the Best thing, but one more lie could be the worst"**

Catching Nate Diaz now, would be impossible.

There's no way in Hell that Nate would answer his calls. He could be anywhere. Rory didn't know Nate's friends that well. But he knew that they'd be willing to lie for Nate no matter what. So for now Rory MacDonald **was stuck**. Their relationship was a Secret. Rory couldn't reach out to Nate on Twitter or Facebook.

UFC Fans would think it was weird...well weirder than usual in the UFC World.

* * *

To take his mind off things, Rory continued cleaning up. He went into Nate's Bedroom, and got the Dirty plates in the corner. He picked them up and shuffled them onto his Fore-arm. He was about to walk away when he saw a Picture of himself and Nate from Underneath the Plates.

As Unhygienic as it was, Rory put the Dirty plates on a Chair and picked the Picture up. This was Taken at the UFC "Go Big" Press conference. McGregor was running his mouth. Most Fighters were secretly angry at having to play second fiddle. Rory didn't care about it much, because McGregor wasn't in his weight class.

 **Until Nate Diaz told him other-wise.**

* * *

At the "Go Big" Press conference After-Party some-how, Rory found himself Inbetween the Diaz Brother's. That's when the Photograph was taken. He realised that the Diaz Brothers were more Talkative when they were Drinking. Because of Nick's Ban, Nick was getting alot of the Media Attention.

But Rory had been more focused on Nate.

He found himself buying Nate more drinks to get his Attention.

* * *

"Seriously McGregor's Thinking about the Welter-Weight Division?" Rory asked giving Nate one more Bottle.

I'm hearing it...Hey Big Spender, you trying to get me Drunk or some shit?" Nate asked, Sucking a Bud-Light from a Straw.

"No..." Rory said his voice Trailing off after being mesmorised by Nate's eyes.

* * *

"How much **are you** getting anyway...Money-wize?" Nate asked.

Caught off Guard by his Question, Rory Shrugged and made an Excuse to leave. The UFC Party was packed. It was uncomfortable to Squeese through Sweaty Drunk and Disorderly Bodies. He finally got to the door and opened his phone to check his Messages. Out the the corner of his eye he saw a Group of Girls near the Club, Whispering.

He guessed that could legally drink. They were dressed in low cut tops. Their toned legs were covered in fake Tan. Rory went back to his phone, when something hit his shoulder. The Girls stared at him and laughed. Before Rory could open his mouth to Question them a Familiar voice came to his aid.

"Haven't you **hoes** got a Rampage Party to go to?" Nate asked.

* * *

The Girls told him to "Piss off" Moment's later Rory watched Nate go back into the Bar. Rory thought about leaving, but didn't when Nate came out of Bar seconds later.

"You okay?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. I Told Security those Hoes were Kids. They ain't getting in our Club" Nate said with a smile.

* * *

Rory thought Nate was trying to send him a Message when he patted him on the back. But really he was Inspecting the Wet Patches on Rory's suit.

"Those Ass-holes through a Can of shit at you" Nate told him.

"Really? Is that a Chat-up line these Days?" Rory asked as Both Fighters began walking down the street. As they got away from the Club it Became Quiter and the Streets were almost empty as every Bar they walked past looked over-crowded.

* * *

"Look Rory I shouldn't have said shit about your Money" Nate said. "It's none of my Business. You should have told me to Fuck off"

Rory shrugged. "I was rude. Just storming off like that. Sorry. I wasn't even pissed it's just...My Pay isn't...Interesting. Maybe my Fight's aren't Explosive...Maybe I'm not Popular enough and Dana just thinks I'm this Boring, gassed out one Hit Wonder"

Nate stopped on the street. Then Rory stopped next to him confused.

* * *

"Rory...you're so **full of shit** " Nate said. He laughed and kissed Rory on the mouth.

Months Later Rory couldn't forget that Kiss. But he couldn't get close to Nate Diaz to save his life. From then on, everytime he saw Nate he was either Talking to someone or Training with Someone, or Swearing at someone. Rory had a Chance when Nate came to Tri-Star...by himself.

But Because Nate Diaz was such a Super-Star, he was constantly Greeted, by Fans and Fighters a like. Rory got Glimpses at Nate Training with GSP or Nate High Fiving Sage Northcutt. Rory stayed with Tom Breese Barao and Tonon. When it came to Nate, he would always be the Outsider looking in.

* * *

That is until Nate faced **Dos Anjos** at a UFC on Fox event.

Nate Fought mainly with his Left. He had a Heavy Stance. Which left him open for Leg-Kicks. Dos Anjos had Obviously been Training for Nate specifically. He tore The younger Diaz Brother's legs apart in every round. In The Third round Nate's legs were so bad that the Referee had a Doctor in to look at Nate's legs.

"That's the First time I've seen a Doctor check out a Guy's legs in the corner" Joe Rogan said.

* * *

Dos Anjos won, by a Dominating Decision. Nate had to be helped out of the Octagon. It was awful for Rory to watch on Television. But in a Sick way Rory was Glad Nate was Injured...

It gave him an Excuse to see him...

Rory didn't want to be an Arse-hole. So he waited Two Days before he knocked on the Diaz Brother's door. He wasn't empty Handed. He'd Brought over Fruit and a Paella Dish. He knocked on the door. He popped in a Wad a Gum, as he heard foot-steps. It was then that he came face to Face with Nate's older Brother, the Infamous **Nick Diaz**. Nick was Wearing a Gracie T-shirt and Grey Jogging Bottoms. He poked his head out of the door, looked left and right, then looked at Rory Unenthusiatically.

* * *

"Yeah?" Nick asked.

"Hi Nick, is Nate in? I...I just wanted to see if he was okay" Rory asked.

Nick responded by taking the bag that Rory had and looking through it.

"Yeah Fruit...but we ain't eating Fish. Thanks" Nick said.

Before Rory could say anything else Nick had closed the Door.

* * *

Still hoping for a Glimpse of Nick's Little Brother, Rory was about to tap the door, but Paused, wondering if he looked desperate. Before he thought about leaving Nick with his Fruit, the door opened. Nate Diaz stood there, with Dark shorts on and a Blue T-shirt that said "Stockton" in White Letters.

For someone who had just Fought, Nate Diaz looked as Handsome as ever.

* * *

"Hey, Rory, **come in**. Nick was just Fucking with you" Nate said.

Relived, Rory smiled and went in. As soon as he went in, it was obvious that Nick owned Downstairs. The sofa and chairs were Covered in Nick's Sponsor Clothes, which it looked like he was signing. Rory paused at a Nick Diaz VS McGregor poster that was covering the Leather chair.

* * *

"Is that really Happening? Is McGregor facing **your Brother**?" Rory said Pointing to it. Nate Shrugged.

"A fan made it I think" Nate said.

Rory followed Nate upstairs, into a Room that Rory assumed was Nate's. It was Messy too. But not as cluttered as Downstairs. UFC Magazines were covering Nate's bed. Nate picked them up, and Rory sat on a Bean Bag that was next to a Gym Kettle-Bell.

* * *

"It's cool, you can sit on the bed" Nate said.

"Uhh...Okay" Rory said sheepishly.

Rory sat on the bed and looked at the Photo-graphs that Nate had on the wall. There were Photo-graphs of the "Skrap Pack" and Photo-Graphs of Nick and his UFC Feuds through out the years, Rory couldn't see **any** Pictures of Nate anywhere. Rory watched Nate sit opposite him, before getting up and turning the Television on Fox.

* * *

"I uhh...just came to see how you were. How are your legs?" Rory asked.

Nate pushed himself up onto the bed so that Rory could see them. Of course Rory knew that Nate could have just stood up, but Nate was **lying down** in front of him. He'd be a Idiot to complain about that. Nate's legs were bruised and there were red marks on the Inside of his Thighs.

Rory tried to resist touching them, but he couldn't. Timidly he ran his Middle finger over the Red marks. Deliberately avoiding Nate's eyes.

"So what's on TV?" Rory asked, regretfully moving his hand away from Nate's legs.

* * *

"Uhh...not much" Nate said.

"Great...because **I Like you** " Rory Blurted out. "When we uhh...the other Night, the club...I think you're awesome, and you know...I want you to know... There's this really great Thai Resturant that we could go to..." Rory Babbled.

"Huh?" Nate asked.

* * *

"I mean, not now. Let's go out when you're legs are feeling better" Rory said.

He watched Nate gently rock from side to side on the bed, before he reached for the Remote.

"We're hanging out now...wait" Nate said pointing an Index finger at Rory.

"You like me, cause I saved you from those Prissy ass-hole Girls" Nate asked.

* * *

"Well...I like...I really like you because you kissed me **, remember"** Rory Whispered.

He had to keep his voice down. The last thing Rory MacDonald wanted was Nick Diaz Hearing everything and Kicking his ass.

Rory looked at the Television, which showed Nate facing Dos Anjos and then looked back at Nate. Nate shook his head and smiled.

* * *

"Kissed? Rory...I was off my face **Drunk.** I would have kissed Khabib, that ass-hole Russian Dude, and I hate his ass" Nate said.

"So...I...I got the wrong idea?" Rory asked, Hoping that Nate would Back track.

But to his Surprise, Nate nodded.

* * *

"Rory I've kissed **a lot** of Drunk Guys I ain't into. I mean who would want your Weird, Awkward Serial Killer ass? I've got a **Girl** anyway. She's uhh...a long term thing. Permanent" Nate said with a Nod.

Rory Weakly got up.

"Sorry. I'll let myself out" Rory said as he scuttled out of the door.

* * *

He went down the Stairs ignoring Nick in the living room. Rory Quicky went through the front door and leaned Against it. He slid down it, until his ass was on the Doorstep. He felt like Nate had Literally punched him in the Gut.

The embarrasment of Nate's spurn cut him like glass. It rose up through his chest and poured out of his mouth. Rory vomited on the Diaz Brother's Door-step, staring Absently Mndedly at the Beetroot and Lentil Omelette that he'd had for breakfast. He wiped the saliva from his mouth and Quickly left.

* * *

Now Rory had screwed up, there was only one thing that would make him feel better...

* * *

 **Fighting.**


	3. Hit and Hide

**A/N:** Kstarrox Thanks for the Adds!

* * *

 **A/N:** To Caz B and Skylar, Thanks for the Reviews!

* * *

 **A/N:** Lyrics in Bold are called Automatik by the Artist Livvi Franc.

* * *

 **"I'm sick of Fighting Battles that I can't win, so let's play again"**

Rory had always been a Caring Training partner. Until the day Nate Diaz rejected him. He remembered going from a Guy that would go easy on Everyone., But that day he was determined to take Guys heads off. Chad Mendes got a Nasty Bruise, Brandao dropped to the floor like a Sack of Potatoes.

Rory went after Joe Duffy Next. It was gentle sparring at first. Rory asked Joe about future opponents. Joe was a Light-weight and hadn't been in the UFC for very long.

* * *

"So Joe, who's on your list to fight next?" Rory asked gently kicking the back of Joe's legs.

"Well you know me Rory, I'll fight anyone. I've got Poirer, so I wouldn't mind facing Pettis, Swanson, Nate Diaz..."

At the mention of Nate, Rory hit Joe with a violent Right Hook. It caught him on the Jaw. Joe dropped to the Ground dazed. From then on Their Coach Firas told Rory to **train by himself**. It was only when Firas went to the Hospital with Joe, that Rory found out it that was serious.

* * *

"Guys you can go home early Today. Me and Rory will Pack up" Firas said.

Rory looked around Confused as his Bruised Team-Mates left him without so much as a "See ya" He began to pick up the Gym Equipment as Firas looked at him.

"Firas where's the Gym Room Key?" Rory asked.

* * *

"Rory, Joe Duffy got checked out at the Hospital Today" Firas said.

"Firas I'm...sorry" Rory said waiting for his Coach's Guilt Trip.

"You're about to be a Heck of **a lot** more sorry. Duffy's Concussed. He can't compete against Poirier next Saturday" Firas confessed.

* * *

Rory knew that his Coach wasn't trying to blame him. But he still felt like crap. Because of Nate Diaz, Joe Duffy wasn't going to be fighting in his Home-Town. Rory was mad at Nate and himself, for getting too wrapped up in a Guy that wasn't even interested. He sat down on the floor and Bowed his head, like a Child caught with his hand in the Cookie Jar.

"Can I see Joe?" Rory asked.

"I think he's seen and **felt enough** from you. Rory I want you to take a Time out from Tri-Star" Firas said.

* * *

Rory Sharply lifted his head. Looking at Firas in the eyes. They both knew what a "Time out" meant, and Rory wanted no part of it.

"You're Banning me from Tri-Star? Because of **one** Mistake?" Rory asked.

"That one Mistake put your Team-Mate in Hospital. This isn't Volley-Ball or Tennis. It's MMA Rory" Firas said.

* * *

"I know" Rory said Coldly.

"And I'm not banning you **like that**. I'm just putting you on a Break. Just for a Week" Firas said.

"A Week!" Rory Squeaked.

* * *

He tried to convince Firas to give him a couple of Days. But Firas had made up his mind. Although no-one knew yet, Rory left Tri-Star Embarrased. It was only a Matter of time before the Media Found out and spread it around to get hits. Rory couldn't deal with Media and the Questions. But there was a Diaz Brother MMA Gym nearby.

He wouldn't have usually considered it but after doing some research he found out that the Diaz Brothers, put their Name on the Gym, but **Rarely** Visited it. There was no harm in Training there. It was only for a Week. When he first got there he was nervous. But there was no need to be. All the Guys there were Amateur MMA Fighters.

* * *

They were too Busy asking Rory for Auto-graphs, so they didn't care about why he'd ended up there. It was nice being the centre of Attention **for once.** At Tri-Star Rory had to Train under the shadow of GSP, even though Georges ST Pierre had Retired more than a Year ago.

When it came to Training, though, it was clear the Rory was head and shoulders above the rest of the Guys. He wasn't really learning anything. Throughout the Week he ended up Teaching some of the Guys Striking lessons. Himself and Firas were still in touch. Talking about Joe and how the other Guys were doing.

* * *

But it was only on Friday, that Rory found out what Firas had really been up to. Rory was watching a Tri-Star Advert on You-tube when he saw **the GSP Video** on his Recommended Video line. It was GSP's Black Belt Ceremony. Firas had been talking about it, on and off for a while.

And now... they'd done it without him.

A Pang of Disappointment kicked Rory in the stomach. He called Firas without thinking.

* * *

"Rory Hey" Firas said.

 **"GSP"** Rory said Bluntly.

* * *

"Ohh...yeah, it was a Spur of the Moment thing. But you know **Wonder-Boy's** got his Black Belt Ceremony coming up..." Firas started to say...

Rory ended the call. He went to the Spare room and got a Punching bag. He Broke a Clothes Hanger in half and Hung the Punching bag against a Door. Rory couldn't count How many times he laid into that Bag. He imagined Georges, Firas and Nate all together. At the Black Belt Ceremony Laughing at him. In his head he punched all three of them in their faces.

An hour later, Rory was still attacking the punching Bag. But he stopped when he heard a Knock on the door.

* * *

Sheepishly Rory Quickly washed his hands, and Sprayed himself with Lynx. Obviously it was Firas. He'd feel like a Dick for not listening to him now. He opened the door and expected a Lecture about Rudeness from his Coach.

"Firas I'm sorry I hung up. I should have calm down and..."

* * *

"Woah you look like **shit**. And that Lynx ain't helping you, you smell like shit too" Nate Diaz said.

Rory attempted to close the door. But Nate was too Quick for him. The Gracie Fighter had Already nudged the door open with his foot. Before Rory could steer him outside, Nate was already inside Quietly Judging his Apartment.

* * *

"I want you to leave" Rory said.

"I want a Three Million Dollar Cheque from Dana White. That shit ain't Happening **either"** Nate replied.

"Firas kicked you out of Tri-Star Didn't he? So...Why the fuck are you hiding out at **My Gym** , Like a Little Bitch?" Nate asked him.


	4. Touch if Serious

Thanks to CazB and Skylar for the Reviews!

* * *

Lyrics in Bold are called "Outside" By the Band Staind.

* * *

 _ **"All the times that I felt insecure for you, But I'm on the Outside and I'm looking in. I can see through you, see your True Colours"**_

* * *

Rory had imagined this moment for Weeks, well Months. But each time it was different. At First in his Dreams, he'd meet Nate in a casual Setting. Then as the Months went on the DayDreams and thoughts about meeting Nate and talking to him became more...tactile. Needless to say Rory MacDonald's sheets were getting Sweatier by the day.

Now he was sweating Heavily but for a **Different reason**. He knew he shouldn't be physically Intimidated by Nate. Nate was three Inches shorter. Rory was more Muscular than him right now, plus at UFC 129, Rory had fought and Beaten Diaz in his Home-Town. So he knew that if push came to shove that he could take the Diaz Brother on.

* * *

However tonight, every-time Nate looked at him, Rory's Insides turned into Jelly. Nate had this weird ability to appear scary, by Invading your space. He'd look you Straight in the Eyes, and give Rory a look that would make him feel an Inch tall. Rory didn't understand why Nate was trying to make him feel Guilty.

"I...I haven't done anything wrong" Rory said.

* * *

"Why did you sneak off to my Gym... Your Dumb-ass thought I would never find out right?" Nate said.

"It's a Free country I can go wherever I want" Roy said.

He moved towards the door and opened it. Instead of inwards towards Nate he left and started Sprinting.

"I'll leave you in **Peace** " Rory Shouted, feeling his legs tensing up as the wind Tickled his ears.

* * *

Unfortunately for Rory, Running was Nate's Strong point, and one of his most Obssesive Hobbies. Within what felt like Seconds, Rory could feel Nate by his side.

"Hey Woah" Nate said tapping Rory on the arm. When Rory didn't stop, he grabbed him. Rory stopped with a Jolt, dazed by his Touch.

"Rory you've been training all day. You can't run too" Nate said.

* * *

"Can't I? I'm good" Rory said he turned to Run, but Awakwardly Twisted his Ankle. He cringed with Embarrasment as his legs Crossed and he began to fall. Only for Nate to grab him by the waist. When Both fighters had fought at UFC 129 Rory had been the Bigger Fighter. Now they were around the same Weight. But Rory was still Surprised at how Strong Nate was.

"Don't try to be my Brother" Nate said. "I'm taking you back in, before you **Anderson Silva** your legs"

So that's how Rory found himself on His Couch with a Jug of Strawberry Squash on the table.

* * *

He Talked to Nate about Duffy, Firas and Georges. He told Nate about how he'd hit Duffy. But not Why. He told Nate that he'd got Frustated. Now Duffy was in Hospital and his Fight was Postponed.

"As Fighters, we all do that shit. When Duffy get's well take him out for a Beer" Nate said twisting open a Diet Coke Bottle.

"That's why Firas didn't invite me to GSP's Black Belt thing. He doesn't like me anymore. He doesn't Trust me. None of them do. GSP is nice but...Because of Me Duffy doesn't get to fight in his Home-Town. You must have fought in California. I've fought in Canada. Fighters love fighting in their home-Town. I took **that away** from him. And Firas won't give me Duffy's number so I can't even Text the Guy" Rory said Down-Trodden.

* * *

"I ain't never fought in Stockton. Maybe I need to call Dana to set up that Shit" Nate said. "Wait a Sec"

Rory poured out another cup of Squash as he watched Nate get on his phone. Moment's later Nate got up and chucked his Smart-phone into Rory's lap. Rory looked at the Screen and saw a Mobile number on it.

"Yeah?" Rory asked.

* * *

"It's Duffy's Number. You wanna sort this shit? Call him" Nate said with a Shrug.

It was a nice thing to do. And Rory had wanted this number ever since he'd screwed up. But he briefly looked at the Number, then he chucked it back to Nate, but it fell on the floor instead.

"Fuck!" Nate yelled running towards his phone.

* * *

"Sorry. Thanks for that. But...I'll talk to Duffy, when I'm not a total Paranoid mess. I've ruined his Irish Comeback. He probably won't wanna hear anything I've got to say. Besides nothing I say is going to make him better" Rory said.

He began to lift his legs up, when Nate briskly walked over to the sofa and patted his legs down. Rory shuffled across to make room for him. Rory wished he hadn't taken that Early run. His Sweat smelled so bad, he literally wanted to go the Bathroom and peel his own skin off.

Self conscious, he got up.

* * *

"Where **you** going?" Nate asked leaning up.

Rory Ignored him. He went to his room, and got a Flannel. The shower Button was outside on the Bathroom. He pressed it and went inside. He took his T-shirt off and Squirted Shower Gel on the flannel. He Quickly soaped himself down. He reached for the Shower, head so that he could spray the soap off.

But then the water stopped immediately.

* * *

"Shit" Rory moaned. This had happened before.

He pulled the curtain back to sort it out. But then he saw Nate in front of him.

"I'll be out in a Sec" Rory said, he didn't even question why Nate was there, looking at him half Naked. He just wanted Nate to see him looking and smelling Better than Rotten Fish.

* * *

"You couldn't shower after my ass had gone" Nate asked.

"Sorry..It was rude...I'm...I'm... just an Asshole these Days" Rory shrugged.

He tried to smile, but couldn't. He watched Nate Lightly thump the shower wall in Frustration.

* * *

"Rory let the Duffy thing go"

"Maybe I should give Duffy money...you know, for the Hospital stuff" Rory said.

"How? Tight ass Dana ain't **paying you** shit. You can barely afford to turn the light on in this dump. Nevermind pay for another fighters Bills" Nate smirked.

* * *

Rory was surprised by the Bitterness in Nate's voice. He was also offended. He never thought of his Apartment as a Dump, he wanted to see Nate's place. He figured it wasn't much different than his own.

"I just wanna put this right. I wanna make Tri-Star feel better" Rory said.

He tried to push past Nate, until Nate blocked him. Rory didn't want any confrontation, so he stepped back-wards. Nate responded by getting into his face. The Fighters were nose to nose. But Rory stared at the floor.

* * *

"Would it make you feel Better...if...I told you that... I threw that Fanta Can at you?" Nate asked.

"What?" Rory asked, totally confused.

"That night we made out. I told you that it was the Girls, that threw the can. Those Slutty ones, dressed like Hoes. I told you that they did it. They didn't... **I did** " Nate told him.

* * *

"Why...?" Rory asked curious as to why he was telling him this now.

"Cause I wanted to talk to you, I wanted to get your attention and I didn't know how" Nate said.

"Have you heard Adele on the Radio? **Hello** would have been a Start" Rory said.

* * *

He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. He hadn't washed that yet either. He decided that to cut the Tension by being Straight forward. He looked at Nate's Trousers, to stop looking at the Tightness of Nate's Damp Blue T-shirt.

"Nate since you're being Honest...I shouldn't have Brought up that kiss. Especially after you'd just fought Dos Anjos. I was a Dumb-ass. The reason I hit Duffy so hard, was because he said your name. And when you said that you didn't want me...the Anger came back. And I took it out on Duffy.

I wanted to Blame you, but you were right. You're Nate Diaz, UFC Bad Boy. A Fighter as hot as you, isn't going to want a Weird loser like me. And I hope you and Your Girl-friend are doing well...I really mean that" Rory said with a Nod.

He put out his hand so that Nate could shake his hand.

Nate slapped Rory's hand away and put his hand down Rory's Trousers.

" **What Girl-friend?"** Nate asked.

* * *

Before Rory could even Process what was happening, Nate had pulled down Rory's Jogging Bottoms. His hand was dug into Rory's Boxers Shorts, stroking him firmly, with an Expert hand that raised Questions that Rory kept locked inside his head.

As Soon as Nate moved into kiss him, Rory had a Bad case of Deja vu.

"No. Nate I like you. I like this" Rory said moving Nate's hand away.

* * *

"Right, so let me..."

"No. So you can Kiss me and forget? So you can sleep with me and call me a Punk Dick Faggot the Next morning? Touch me if you want me. Get on your Knees and Blow me, if you really like me. Kiss me if you want a Long term thing. If you want a one Night Stand, go to **McGregor** , because I'm not the right Guy for you" Rory said.

He watched Nate pause and kicked himself. If Nate walked out, he'd have to restrain himself from running after him and Apologising. With Baited breath, he stayed numb as Nate turned his Body towards the shower wall. He flinched as Nate licked his back and rubbed his ass.

* * *

Moments later Rory could feel Nate's Dick skim along his ass. It was obvious Nate had pressed himself against him, so that he could he could literally **feel** his Attraction. Of Course, the "Red King" was Excited. Nate was Attracted to him after all. Diaz was so Interested that he was able to get the Younger Diaz Brother hard with his body. He wanted to turned around, but he wasn't sure what to say if he did.

Before he could think about something clever... Nate said...

"Do you feel like I'm **into you now** " Nate said in his Ear.

* * *

"Nathan...you really are one of the **UFC's Dirtiest Fighters** " Rory said turning his head to the side.

Rory pushed his palms up against the wall as Nate bit him on the shoulder. It didn't freak Rory out...he liked the pain prickling through his skin.

"I can get a whole lot Dirtier than that" Nate Teased. "If you'll let me"


	5. Diaz Super Fan

_**A/N:**_ To CazB and Skyler Scott Thanks for the Reviews!

* * *

A/N: Lyrics in Bold are called "Prayer" By the Band Disturbed.

* * *

 _ **"Living my life's not hard enough, Burn me alive inside"**_

* * *

Every Sickly sin that I Commit is countdown to the Day of Salavation. Okay, I'll be selfish. It's the Countdown to my Day of Salvation. It all Rests in the Fighter's hands, and God Of course. The Good lord will take away the Darkness and Depression. Our Holy Father will wash him of his crimes and return him to me clean.

In order to get get him my Methods have been **Unsavoury.** But that is the chance you take in order to be noble. To that be White Knight. To be that ideal Boyfriend, this is what the Lord has planned for me. I thought things would get Tricky when I found out that the Diaz Brother's owned an Apartment together. Then I realised that one Glorious night they would Both be Out.

* * *

The Diaz Brother's always go out after Fights. I watched them leave from my car. I had a key Copied, which was a Good thing too. I hate mess and unnecessary Violence, which may sound Rich coming from me, but still. Now, the Diaz Brother's place, was a UFC Viewers Dream. But **my Dreams** , were not yet a Reality.

Now it always amazed me that Little Nate Diaz, never got the Attention, he deserved. Until McGregor. Until me. I figure one of them Sleeps Downstairs. I'm Assuming it's Nick. I don't want to be wrong. I know I'll punish myself If I am. I go upstairs looking in Rooms until I find another Bedroom. I leave and shut the Door.

* * *

I put my hands together and say.

"Please God. Let this be his room. Let it Be Nate's"

I step back in and Sure enough I know I've Arrived at Nate's shrine. Nate's palace. Soon it will be mine, Diaz will be mine, I can feel it in my bones. As I walk in I take a Deep Breath. Savouring his Living Quarters. Excited at every breath he's taken here. I picture Nate on the Bed...

 **Waiting for me.**

It could do with a Clean. But it's exciting that Nate doesn't conform. He never has, that's why I've got to meet him in person. I step over the Reebok Sponsor clothes and take a look at his CD's on his Shelf, they are mostly Ninties Tracks, and club music. If I want a Better Idea of Nate's Tastes, I'll probably need to look at his I-pod.

I get on the floor, Not to Pray for the son of God, who sacrificed for us. I'll do that at home. I look under Nate's bed. I take out papers from under there. They're in a Plastic wallet. I Quickly read a Paragraph...It looks like Diaz VS McGregor is happening **Again**.

* * *

I don't think the Holy spirits or Christ would understand that Re-match. Why now? Why so soon?

I Restrain myself from taking the Paper's out, and put them back under the bed. I can't stay here forever, even though I'd want nothing more. I search around a Little in Nate's Drawers. under his Under-wear I take out his Other Phone. I Question how many phones Nate has, but I'll find out sooner or Later.

I search his calls first and then his messages, not Expecting to find anything special, Until I see the message from and to Rory. Obviously it's **Rory MacDonald**. I can see that Nate sometimes, calls him Rory, Mac, or "Rory Mac" in the Messages.

* * *

It's Obvious they're...

I close my eyes, and I can hear God telling me to build up the Positives. I got in the Diaz's Brother's House. Without getting Beaten up. That's an Achievement at least. God's telling me That the **Golden Rules can** be twisted a Little, in my head I thank him. But it doesn't make me feel any better. My Stomach is in Knots and my Eyes Blur.

I feel **Deceived,** and want to know Details, from where they first met, to who made the First move. It was Probably Rory. Nate's too Innocent. He wouldn't be as Forward. Did Rory pressure Nate to Get physical? Where had they been Physical in this House, in Nate's Room? On this Bed?

* * *

I go back under the Bed and Take out the Diaz McGregor Two, contract.

I go downstairs into the Diaz Brother's Kitchen.

* * *

Like I predicted Nate has a Red Thai Curry in the Fridge. I take the Curry Carton, dash upstairs and Throw the Sticky cold Curry onto Nate's Bed. I've got to go. I don't want to, not now with this new Information. But I can't Wallow in Pity. Or Celebrate the Righteousness of my Actions. Nate and his Brother are probably going to be back any minute.

I check that **I've still** got Nate's contract on McGregor.

I glance at the Main Course all Over Nate's bed, and tell myself that in Time, that Red sauce Will be Blood...


	6. On Skinny Thin Ice

_**A/N:**_ Thanks for the Reviews!

* * *

A/N: Lyrics in Bold are "Shiver" By Natalie Imbruglia

* * *

 _ **"When you tell**_ _ **me stupid things like you do,**_

 _ **I have to change the rules,**_

 _ **Because I shiver I get pent up,**_

 _ **When I'm near you it all gets out of hand"**_

* * *

Nate Diaz's Nose Twitched. There was a "No Smoking" rule in here. But he could smell smoke. It was the rule in the VIP Room, that even a Sight of a Cigarette was banned. But someone was breaking the rules. Most days he wouldn't have given a crap. But Today it pissed him off. He stared at his Brother, who was standing at the Front of the Round Dark Blue Table.

"And I'm like Dude, your hand is touching my Butt. that's not a Kimura...So yeah. My Little Brother has worked his skinny ass off. And you know, it's a shame that it took this fucking long. It took an asshole like McGregor to get My Little Brother the Pay-day of all time. If Dana wants that Rematch, let's go a Million Double Figures, or some triple figure Shit" Nick said. The Crowd laughed.

"So everyone raise your Glasses to the UFC's Biggest superstar. **My Little Brother**!" Nick said.

* * *

Everyone cheered and raised their Glasses.

Nate smiled and nodded. But part him still felt empty. He told himself that even if he had invited Rory, he wouldn't have shown up anyway.

The Diaz Brothers had had a Great Party Night. No-one could throw a Burn-Barner like Nick, in or out of the Octagon. Nate had been talking and Drinking with Fighters, GSP had even came along. It was Flattering but it only made Nate think of "You know who" But he had drinks with the Former Champion and nodded as GSP talked about his come-back.

* * *

" I want to be back in the Octagon Nate. But first...Dana needs to be taught a Lesson" GSP said. Nate nodded.

"Yeah Milk him. Make that fucker beg" Nate said.

Now However Nate Diaz's Body was Begging for Sleep. He was relived when he got to his Bed-room door. He opened it and was about to take of his Black Jacket, when he smelled his Favourite sauce...on his bed. It wasn't first time this had happened. But Nate had Left Drops of sauce on the bed before. Drops that Nick had complained about.

* * *

But this time it was splattered all over the Bed. Nate ripped his Quilt off and cursed as he saw Veggie Chicken soaked into his Sheets. Pissed off, he called Rory.

"Hey...you missed me...Great Nate, cause you're the kind of Guy that never admits..." Rory started to say.

"Do you think you're fucking Funny?" Nate asked.

* * *

"What?" Rory asked.

"Get over here. In my room. Now" Nate said ending the call.

In what felt like moments, Rory was tapping on Nate Diaz's Bedroom door. Nate let him in. Before Nate could even say a word, Rory was grinning and nodding. Unlike the Night they really met, Rory was Freshly showered with a White Venum Tank T-shirt on. Nate knew that the only reason he was wearing it, was because Nate told him **one time** , that he'd looked good in it.

* * *

"So...All is Forgiven?" Rory said lightly pulling Nate's T-shirt, trying to pull the Fighter towards him.

Nate backed up against the wall as Rory tried to kiss him. Nate pushed Rory away on the Chest until he got the hint.

"Wait...You don't wanna...?" Rory asked, with a Shocked expression.

* * *

"Look at my Bed" Nate said.

"We can sit on it first, if you want. Or we can do that **floor thing** that you wanted to do in like...March" Rory said.

"I didn't call you, to fuck your Goofy ass. Can you smell it?" Nate asked.

* * *

He watched Rory pause, before walking to the Bed. He leaned over it. Then the sour Smell hit him. He cringed before lifting up the sheet.

"Looks like Blood" Rory said.

"Before your creepy ass starts jerking off over it, why pull this shit?" Nate asked.

"Huh?" Rory asked.

Nate saw the confusion on Rory's face. But he just figured that MacDonald was acting for his life. When Rory Dealt with **Dana White** , he would have to act his Ass off anyway. Nate put his hands in his pockets and Shrugged. If he looked too pissed he knew that Rory would just go in to Denial. He stared at the Poster of his Brother on the wall.

* * *

"Rory, just admit this shit" Nate said.,

He watched the Welterweight's eyes widen.

"Nate I wouldn't do this"

"Yeah Fucking right" Nate said.

"Why would I?...I would never even..."

* * *

"Just shut up" Nate said rushing to the side of the bed. He slid his hand under the bed searching for the Paper's.

"Shit" Nate Murmured. "Where the fuck did you put them?" Nate asked.

He leaned back onto his heels as Rory joined in searching on the floor.

* * *

"What? What's missing now?" Rory asked warily.

"The McGregor Two Contract. It was here...Don't fuck around Rory where is it?" Nate asked.

He shifted his Arm up and down the Bedroom floor. He pulled his arm out. All he got was a Pink Post it note with a Number on it, and dust. He tapped Rory's arm hurriedly.

* * *

"Where the fuck is it?" He asked.

Rory Squinted at his arm, enjoying Nate's touch, however brief it was.

"Hello? Dumb-ass? Just give me the papers" Nate asked.

* * *

"Nate, when the first fight happened, you said, and **I Quote** "Do you want Cookies? I'll get you a Bag of Cookies or a Car or some shit" Rory said.

"So?" Nate asked with his mouth open.

"So why would I steal your Pay-day. Why would I bother, when you're gonna spend some of the money on me. It makes no sense" Rory said.

* * *

"Make's a Shit load of sense, when we're not together now" Nate said. He watched Rory Frown.

"We are still..." Rory said Quickly almost pleading. Nate pulled himself onto the bed and watched Rory stay as still as a Statue on the floor. Rory stared Blankly at the Bean-Bag on the floor. It had Metal Muslisha, and Dethone Trousers on it. Rory prefered Nate in Darker Stuff.

Nate I didn't pour crap on your bed, and I didn't steal your Contract" Rory said, stroking Nate's leg.

* * *

"I wouldn't do that, I don't wanna piss you off, I wanna cheer you up" Rory said.

He reached to touch Nate's Head-rush trousers that he had on, but Nate moved away and Stood up.

"Cheer me up? How you gonna do that Rory? You can't even **get it up**. What? You on Viagra now? You going to call Anderson Silva to get a Needle up your ass? Did GSP Leave the UFC to get to work on your knocked out Dick?" Nate teased.

* * *

"Nate that's not fair" Rory said getting up.

"I'm **stressed** okay, When you came back from Mexico, you weren't in the best shape either"

"I didn't know I was gonna be fighting McGregor" Nate pointed out.

* * *

"I'm not talking about that. McGregor was right, you get **Skinny-Fat.** You're Slim, then in some other places you get a Little... Pudgy. I've never judged you for that"

"Skinny-Fat?" Nate asked.

"Yeah" Rory said.

* * *

"Fuck that word. Fuck McGregor, and get out of my Room now!" Nate yelled.

Rory tapped Nate's Elbow but Nate shook him off.

"Nate can you dish it out, but you can't take it. It makes me laugh. It's one of the reasons we're so Good together"

* * *

"We **ain't** together, Dick-face. Get out" Nate snarled.

Nate Stared Rory down as Rory Gently held Nate's forearms.

"Get off" Nate snapped.

"Shh. Nate Listen to me" Rory said holding Nate's arms Firmer.

* * *

"Nate, I didn't do this. I'm a Clean Freak. I like things Shiny and neat and clean and in order. You're not like that. But I like you, and I want you in **my Corner** in the Thompson Fight. When we're apart, I think about you a lot...well now all the Time.

"I'm trying to stay on your Good side. Nate,...Do you really think that I'm gonna break into your place, trash your room and Steal the Second McGregor contract? You really think I'm that **Dumb?** How is that supposed to get you back?" Rory asked.

"That's what you want me to believe. I'm on to your fucking Mind Games" Nate said.

* * *

"Nate look at me" Rory asked.

Nate looked at his Chest. Rory couldn't get into a Staring Contest, so he had to settle for Nate's Teenage Tantrum.

"I'll find out who did this to your room. And I'll handle them. I'll Beat Thompson in the Third Round. And I'll get the Pay-Day that I deserve. While I'm doing all of that stuff. I'll be constantly trying to get you back. And **I will** Nate. I will get you back" Rory said.

* * *

He smiled as Nate met his eyes for a second. But he couldn't see any emotion in them. He leaned into Nate until they were almost nose to nose. Before Rory could Tilt his head in, to kiss him, the door sprung open. And Rory jerked his body away from Nate.

"What? What the fuck do you want MacDonald?" Nick asked. "What are you gonna **get Nate Back** For?"


End file.
